


Why Bleeding is Breathing

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Post season 6 drabble. Prompts:Vancouver, mirage, back.





	Why Bleeding is Breathing

He packs a winter jacket he's not used since he was seventeen. A hole in the left sleeve and a stain on the back that he doesn't care about because he can't see it.

His plans include snowboarding a double black at Cypress Mountain despite the fact he's not entirely sure what a snowboard looks like. Near death experiences can have that effect.

Or so he's been told.

It's raining when he gets there. Overcast and grey. He wonders if he got turned around somewhere between where he was and where he planned to stop.

Ended up back where he started.

But she smiles at him in the rear-view mirror. A blonde blur that nods sharply, like she knows him better than he knows himself.

Which she does.

He blinks then, and she's gone just like that. A rush of air and a sigh that never quite fades away to nothing.


End file.
